


No Mercy

by Seida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Cyborgs, Digital Art, Dildos, Doctor/Patient, Force Sensitivity, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Guilty Pleasures, Hormones, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Art, Light Bondage, Machines, Multiple Orgasms, Muses, Needles, Object Penetration, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Robot Sex, Robotics, Robots, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Smut, Stretching, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal, dildo machine, exotic art, vaginal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida/pseuds/Seida
Summary: Mercy tries to adjust Genji's sensitivity by manipulating his hormones and strapping him to a very hefty fucking machine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Baja-blasphemy's art on Tumblr, of which she has given me permission to post. Please be sure to check out her blog and support her. Thanks so much, Baja!

"How does that feel?" Mercy asked, adjusting the device to half length. Genji groaned, feeling the dildo stretch him wider.   "This one's a bit bigger than the last one. Looks like it's having trouble fitting."

" _Ngh_!   Please don't put it any deeper!"

"Why? Does it hurt?" Genji lowered his head, embarrassed. "Oh, I see. It feels good, doesn't it? You actually _like_ being stretched open, don't you?"

"D-don't you think it's already sensitive enough?"

"That's up to me to decide. So tell me, what are you feeling right now?"

Genji sighed, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs. "There's this ... tingling. I feel everything. I feel ... full."

Mercy smiled and hit the switch, making the dildo thrust in and out at a slow pace. The movement was sudden and unexpected, and made Genji moan with delight. His pussy squeezed down defensively, fighting the tool, but he couldn't help but blush as it warped his insides.

Mercy stood back and watched, assessing the experience. She could see him shaking, clutching his fists, gasping for air; but it wasn't enough.   His pussy was slick and trembling, begging for more, but it was too bland, too underwhelming. With a frustrated sneer, she reached for her serum and sucked it into a clear syringe. No matter what, she was determined to make Genji scream.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?" Genji asked, fearfully eyeing the needle.

" _Shh_ , don't worry. I promise it won't hurt."

Genji tried to watch as she disappeared behind him. His restraints kept him locked in place and he couldn't turn his body, but the real terror triggered when he felt her fingers at his clit. He bellowed in protest, realizing what she was about to do, but nothing would stop her. He cried out as a sharp pain pierced his sensitive nub, but the agony was short-lived.   Whatever she injected him with soon amplified his pleasure ten fold, and his pussy burned with a lust he never knew existed.

"Oh God!" he roared, his back arching. "What did you just do to me?!"

"I manipulated your hormones. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Genji howled, barely able to hold himself upright as the dildo dominated every inch of his being.   He'd never felt such pressure, such hedonism. The length and texture of the toy hit all of his sweet spots, working in tandem with the serum, and he knew that if it kept up, he wouldn't be able to hold out. He bit his lip, pressing his forehead into the table, a slave to the new sensation.

"This ... is ... too much!" he rasped, his strength failing.

"Too much?"   Mercy laughed at the comment.   "My dear, do remember that you _asked_ for this."

"But this is ... too ... much! _Nhgh_! Can't ... can't handle it!"

"I can see that.   Your heart rate is through the roof."

Genji shivered, drooling under his mask as the dildo continued to have its way. He thought he knew true happiness, but he was wrong.   Never in his life did he feel better than at this very moment. The slow thrusts rocked his body forward and back, keeping a steady rhythm. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He couldn't find the words to describe it.   All he could do was gasp and squeal as his nerves burst with a white-hot torrent of ecstasy.

"Oh God! I ... I'm gonna cum! _Hgnnnnn_! _Aughhhhhh_!"

"That's a good boy," Mercy encouraged. She caressed his back and watched as his pussy tightened and convulsed.   "Now that's more like it.   Tell me how it feels."   Genji opened his mouth, but only managed to mumbled a few incoherent words before his body collapsed against the table. "Oh, right. Silly me."

Mercy smacked her head and deactivated the machine, giving Genji a chance to recover. She stood silently, taking note of the fluids spilling from his hole. She didn't remove the dildo, but the lack of movement gave him time enough to catch his breath; and as he slowly improved, he pushed himself back up, his chest heaving.

"Oh God...."

"Was that good?   Did you like that?"

"Y-yes...." he admitted, still breathless.

"Do you think you can handle more?"

"M-more?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer. Before he knew it, she was between his legs again, adjusting the device. Without hesitating, she shoved the dildo deep inside, hitting his end and filling him completely.

" _Ahhhhhh_!   Wh-what are you _doing_?!" Genji cried, defeated.

"Well, there's no point to this if you can't experience multiple orgasms."

"But it's too sensitive now! Please! It's too deep!"

"Nonsense. I'm reading the monitors. You're fine. Trust me."

"No! Don't turn it back on!"

"Stop whining.   I _am_ a doctor, you know.   I think I know what I'm doing."

"Mercy--!"   Ignoring his pleas, she activated the machine, letting it thrust at half-speed. " _Augh_! No ... no more!"

"Are you sure about that? Because I'm looking at the monitors and that doesn't seem to be what you _really_ want. In fact, I'd argue that you want it harder."

She upped the speed and intensity, and Genji wailed, quivering as he lost all sense of reality.   Before he knew it he was bucking his hips on his own; humiliated, but enjoying every second of it. His juices poured down onto the table, the room filling with crude, squishy noises. But that wasn't all. His bolts clinked and joints whirred, and for a moment he thought he'd lost his sanity.

"Looks like I really outdid myself," Mercy chimed, proudly. "You're definitely more sensitive than our last session. So tell me, how does it feel?"

Genji screamed, feeling a wave of pleasure rush from his toes to his ear tips. He no longer cared about anything-- Hanzo, Overwatch, the Shimada Clan, his life's enlightenment. It was nothing in the face of sheer pleasure. His pussy flexed and constricted, succumbing to the brutal invasion; and in desperation he clung to the table's edge for purchase.

"M-more! More, Mercy. Please!"

"What's that?" she teased, heartlessly. "I didn't quite catch that."

Genji held his breath, but his pride meant nothing now. It didn't exist. Nothing did. There was only him and the foul rod pounding his shameless pussy. He grit his teeth, swallowing the last of his objections, then shouted with the rage of a mythical dragon.

"Fuck me, Mercy!   Please! Hurry! Fuck me!   _Fuck_ me!"

His voice was strong but pathetic, and he knew it. But it didn't matter. It was music to Mercy's ears, and with a grin she turned the device to full power.

" _Auuuuugggh_!   Yes! _Yes_!"

The new speed ruined his resolve, stretching his walls and slamming his sweet spot. His body thrashed and perspired as he pulled against his binds, instinctively. Steam began to spew from his ports, compensating for the heat building inside his suit. The dildo was long and thick, and now pulled out almost completely before jamming back in, reshaping his hole. He cried out over and over, seeing flashes of black and white. His pussy was sore, beating, but begging for release. His fingers dug into the table, his toes curled.   It wouldn't be long now.

"Tell me how it feels," Mercy persisted. "I need it for my research."

"C-can't take it!" he wept, his knees shaking. "Oh God! K-kimochi!   Mou gaman dekinai! Watashi no chitsu--!"

"In English!" she screeched, roughly slapping his ass; though hearing him revert to his native language out of pure pleasure _was_ riveting.

"I ... I'm sorry.   I can't! I-I'm gonna cum again! _I'm gonna cum_!"

Mercy rolled her eyes, knowing her questions were pointless. Instead, she smiled and pinched Genji's swollen clit. With that added force, he threw his head back, his scream echoing off the walls. His pussy clenched down on the dildo and his muscles seized. Tears welled in his eyes as a sharp pulse shot through his body and into his very soul. A jumble of pain and pleasure swirled inside him, then meshed together and exploded in a violent fit between his legs.

" ** _Aaahhhhh_**! **_Auuuuuggghhh-huuh_**!"

Mercy blushed and tickled his clit, prolonging his orgasm as long as possible. She watched gleefully as the rod continued to thrust, milking any remaining fluids or sanity. Genji choked as the pounding left him speechless, cracking under the greatest climax he had ever experienced. His lips and nub softened, but the pleasure endured, even after he was spent and whimpering.

His body numbed and fell against the slab, jittering, losing the battle. His mind blanked, feeling nothing but the rod that had conquered him.   He was grateful, at least, that he was wearing his mask, because his face was twisted in a profound state of bliss that Mercy-- had she seen it-- would never let him forget.

"Alright," Mercy sighed. "Let's see what the damage is."

Genji groaned faintly as she pulled the toy from his sex and away from the table. He felt every inch of the extraction, leaving him a winded, writhing mess. With it out of the way, she couldn't help but gasp and stumble back. The sight of him lying with his ass in the air and a gaping hole between his legs was enough to excite any woman-- and Mercy was no exception. She stared in awe as his walls convulsed, accompanied by short moans and wheezes. She couldn't lie; she liked seeing him helpless and exposed, but she'd never admit it.

"Well, Genji.   I've gotta say, you've never looked better."

"M-more..." he stuttered, struggling up. "Please ... _again_!"

"You serious?"

"Please!" he pleaded, shaking his ass. "Ruin my pussy! Do whatever you want to me! I don't care, just make me cum! Hurry!   _Hurry_!"

Mercy cocked her head, confused. As Genji shrieked and fought against his restraints, she ran to her counter and examined her chemicals.   She read each label carefully, determined to discover what caused this newfound hunger. She could tell his pussy was aching, but she could also tell from the scans that he desperately wanted more.

"Let's see.   Atrazine, estrogen, progestin, phen- _phenethylamine_?! What the hell?! That's an aphrodisiac!   How'd this get in--?!" She flinched, remembering that a certain prankster had recently visited her lab. With a dark tone, she squeezed the bottle. "McCree...."

"Please! Put it back in! Fuck me, Mercy! _Fuck me_!"

She turned, seeing Genji hump the air, craving nothing but another go. She then looked to the machine, a smile filling her face. That wasn't the only toy she owned, and when the solution wore off, she might not get another chance. She reached for her drawer, revealing dozens of dildos and vibrators, then put them next to Genji's table.

"Well," she laughed, preparing her tools. "I'd call this experiment ... a resounding success."


End file.
